Consortium
}} Led by Nexus-Prince Haramad, the Consortium are ethereal smugglers, traders and thieves that have come to Outland. Their main base of operations and biggest settlement is the Stormspire, but they can be found at Midrealm Post, the Aeris Landing, within the Mana-Tombs of Auchindoun and various other places. Reputation Until * Turn in and * Run Mana Tombs Through * Run Mana Tombs (Heroic after reaching with Lower City). *: Most enemies in the Heroic Mana-Tombs wing of Auchindoun will give 15-25 reputation; bosses give considerably more. * Complete all available quests. * Turn in and . *: Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har or Kurenai and the Consortium may want to focus on killing Ogres in Nagrand, which award 10 Mag'har or Kurenai reputation per kill, and saving the for Consortium turn-ins. Doing this also nets many , for turnins, allowing a player to effectively farm their Nagrand faction rep, Consortium rep, and half of their Halaa tokens all at the same time. The only caveat is the drop rate, which is roughly 33% for the warbeads, while it is 50% on the insignias. If you are level 70 and want a faster grind without concern for Mag'har/Kurenai reputation, then you may want to grind insignias instead. Then again, the ogres are generally easier to grind, ranging from level 65 to 67. The choice is ultimately up to the player. * Open Ethereum Prisons with and kill the mob that spawns to turn in . Rewards Upon reaching Friendly status, players are officially considered members of the Consortium and given a salary. The salary is a bag of gems at the beginning of every month, given by Gezhe at Aeris Landing. Higher reputation with the Consortium yields better and more jewels each month. Note: Due to a bug, no gem payments were received between the expansion's release and the patch 2.1.0, where it was fixed. However, players will receive their gems by talking to Gezhe instead of through the mail. According to Blizzard poster Pavonum, there is no plan to reimburse players for missing gem payments. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=79820522&sid=1&pageNo=5#80. Quests Mana-Tombs * (500 reputation) * (350 reputation) ** (500 reputation) Total Rep: 1350 Nagrand * (+10 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) * Total Rep: 2010 Netherstorm * (no reputation) (τ) ** (250 reputation) (τ) * (10 reputation) (τ) Near Invasion Point: Destroyer, 46, 56 ** (350 reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Starts at Agent Ya-six, coords 60,41 * (250 reputation) (alla) Starts at Wind Trader Marid, coords 58, 31. Quest line continues but no more Consortium rep * (250 reputation) (alla) Starts from looting a Vial of Void Horror Ooze Tuluman's Landing * (250 reputation) (τ) Stormspire * (250 reputation) (τ) Stormspire ** (250 reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire * (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire * (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire ** (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire *** (350 reputation) (alla) Stormspire Midrealm Post * (150 reputation) (τ) Midrealm Post ** (250 reputation) (τ) *** (0 reputation) (τ) **** (0 reputation) (τ) ***** (0 reputation) (τ) ****** (250 reputation) (τ) ******* (no reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Midrealm Post Protectorate Watch Post * (250 reputation) (τ) Protectorate Watch Post ** (250 reputation) (τ) *** (500 reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Protectorate Watch Post ** (75 reputation) (τ) *** (250 reputation) (τ) **** (250 reputation) (τ) ***** (250 reputation) (τ) ****** (500 reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Protectorate Watch Post * (250 reputation) (alla) Protectorate Watch Post Area 52 * (10 reputation) Area 52 ** (250 reputation) *** (250 reputation) **** (250 reputation) ***** (25 reputation) ****** (250 reputation) ******* (75 reputation) ******** (250 reputation) ********* (250 reputation) ********** (500 reputation) (alla) *********** (1000 reputation but with Sha'tar) (alla) ************ Questline continues to: which gives the key to Arcatraz Total Rep: 9145 Consortium, 1000 Sha'tar Gallery Image:Stormspire1.jpg|The Stormspire image:Consortium.jpg|The Mana-Tombs External links Category:Factions Category:Ethereals